Dialogue
by TheKimberlyNicole
Summary: Conversations of love, children, and unromanticness. No real plot, but still good.


Familiar.

Nixie **Gumdrop.**

* * *

"Do you love me?" Sakura asked, leaning against Sasuke's chest languidly.

He looked down at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What kind of question is that?" he inquired in a deep monotone.

She sat up, whining quietly. He raised a raven colored eyebrow at her.

"Just answer the question, Sasuke. Do you love me?" she repeated.

He sighed.

"Yes." he answered curtly.

She laid against his muscled torso once more and smiled.

"I love you, too." She stated lovingly, lightly kissing his collarbone. He shivered at her light touch. She grinned.

They stayed like that for a while until Sakura questioned him again.

"Do you want kids, Sasuke-kun?" she smiled nervously, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

"Do you?" he countered, smirking at her reddened cheeks. She nodded slightly, hiding her head in her hands. "How many?" he questioned. She slowly held up three fingers, waiting for his reaction.

Silence.

She peeked from between her fingers wondering why he hadn't said anything. He was smirking. She quickly closed her fingers, successfully shielding her face from his view. If possible, his smirk grew.

"Sakura." he stated, trying to get her to look at him. She didn't. "Sakura." he repeated. Nothing. He growled, getting annoyed. "Sakura, I'll do it." he warned. She shook her head.

He lifted her small body so her back was on the grass covered land. He kneeled over her and twitched his fingers on her side, effectively causing her to laugh outrageously.

"Stop! Stop it, Sasuke-kun!" She managed to gasp out between giggles. He smiled as he leaned over her shrieking form.

"Saki, Saki, Saki… Are you going to listen to me now?" he questioned, fingers not stopping their ministrations.

"Yes!" she laughed. He stopped and allowed her to sit up and catch her breath.

She hit him lightly on his arm. "You jerk," she complained," don't think everything's always gonna go your way."

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly on her pouting lips.

"Hinata, look. There's a place over there." They broke apart when they heard their loudmouthed friend.

"Okay, Naruto." They heard the unmistakably meek voice of Hinata and turned to stare at each other.

"Did you know they had a date today?" Sakura asked her boyfriend. He shook his heard, a confused look on his face. Sakura was surprised seeing as Naruto told Sasuke _everything_. How many cups of ramen he'd had that day, what soap he used, and especially upcoming dates he had had with Hinata. He usually couldn't shut up about those. So why didn't he tell them about this date?

They quickly ran to the bush that separated them from Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was casually dressed in jeans and a black shirt. Hinata wore a knee length skirt and a short sleeved button down shirt. They held hands as they walked down the worn path leading to the lake on the edge of Konoha. Naruto held a picnic basket in his other hand. Hinata was fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Aw, they look so cute. Don't they, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. He grunted.

As Naruto and Hinata walked out of eyesight, Sakura turned and sat cross-legged, her back facing the bush. Sasuke sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Why do you think he didn't tell us?" she inquired.

He shrugged. "He was probably embarrassed to be going on a picnic. He is always complaining that they are too girly for him. The dobe." he replied.

"Hey, don't make fun of him. At least he can be romantic." she implied, giving him a pointed look.

"Hn," he retaliated,"I can be romantic."

"Oh, really? Name one romantic thing you've done while we were dating." she challenged.

He paused, thinking. "I got you flowers on Valentine's Day." He silently congratulated himself for being a quick thinker.

"That doesn't count. Naruto gave you the idea. Think of something else." she responded.

He threw a quick glare her way, but otherwise let it go. He frowned when he realized he hadn't done many things for Sakura as their relationship progressed. He silently chided himself and promised to be more romantic in the future.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't care about you being more romantic. I love you just the way you are. That includes your non-romantic nature." she reassured him as she saw the small frown on his lips.

He gave her as small smile and pulled her onto his lap. She squealed and steadied herself. As soon as her arms were around his neck and she was sure she wasn't going to fall, she looked up to his face. Even with her sitting on his lap, there was still a significant height difference.

At first, they just stared at each other, admiring the other's beauty. Than Sakura leaned in and gave him a short peck on the lips, pulling away soon after. He leaned in and captured her lips before she could pull away far enough. She smiled, this was Sasuke. Never giving up until he was satisfied. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

Besides, if he kissed like that forever, she wouldn't mind giving in to him.

* * *

Review. =]

I don't own Naruto.


End file.
